Italian Callboy
by CatLover9045
Summary: When Lovino badmouthed the Army, a general happened to hear. So, the Italian finds himself a callboy for a soldier named Ludwig. As Lovino gets used to the callboy-life, he finds himself less and less able to take the German out of his head. Germano, Prucan, Fruk. human names used. M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Lovino nervously shifted from foot to foot, cursing himself, his loud mouth, his life, his brother, and mostly, the Army.

Lovino had been his usual, loud self…and a General of the Army had happened to be listening. The result of which got the loud Italian a one-way ticket into military life. Now, the young man was waiting to be assigned to soldier or something in the hell-hole base by Lovino's home-town.

Suddenly, a tall scary man came up to him, smirking with a strange light in his eyes. Lovino shuddered at the look and started backing away.

"I think I'll take this one," the man said, chuckling darkly.

"Fuck off, bastard!" Lovino yelled, allowing his angry side to take over.

An angry look crossed the man's face, and he growled as he roughly grabbed Lovino's arm.

Rank breath blew into Lovino's face and cursed as he realized as he, once again, been too vocal.

"Listen, you-"the man was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Eugene," the voice said calmly behind Lovino's attacker.

"This isn't any of your business, Ludwig," Eugene snarled. Lovino could only shake as the two men stared each other down. He hated being ignored, but he forced himself to say and do nothing.

"Too bad, I claim this one," Ludwig says finally, his voice daring Eugene to object.

'who knows if this bastard's bat shit crazy,' Lovino thinks to himself, forcing a sigh of relief to die down. Eugene stomps away with a growl, and Ludwig turns to the Italian.

Lovino takes in his appearance. The other man is tall, with slicked back blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Cheh, thanks bastard," Lovino says finally.

"Can't you be a little more grateful?" Ludwig asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, well you are a potato bastard," Lovino sniffs, referring to Ludwig's German accent.

"Eh?" Ludwig asks, looking slightly angry.

"So, you going to introduce yourself or do I have to talk to some stranger?" Lovino ignores the blonde's look.

"Ludwig," said man said.

"Cheh, Lovino," said Italian replies.

"So you're the new callboy," Ludwig says, ignoring the offended look now on Lovino's face.

"Bastard! I am not a callboy!" he spat.

"Ja, you are," Ludwig sighs. Lovino hissed.

"No. I'm. Not, potato bastard," Lovino growled, clenching his fists.

"Just come on, I'll show you your room," Ludwig said, spinning on his heel and walking away.

Lovino follows, cursing the entire time.

Finally, after what seems like forever for the Italian, Ludwig turns and opens a door.

"Your new room…also mine," Ludwig replies.

"No, bastard!" Lovino yells, turning red as a tomato.

"Well, it's mine or Eugene's," Ludwig says.

"…bastard," Lovino says in defeat. The two walk in, and Ludwig takes off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?!" Lovino spluttered.

"Changing," Ludwig said, sighing as he felt a bellyache start to form.

Once he calmed down, Lovino realized he needed to take a siesta. And drink a lot of wine.

"I'm taking a siesta, potato bastard," Lovino collapses on the bed and immediately falls asleep.

'What have I done, claiming him as my callboy?!' Ludwig thinks to himself as he watched the fiery Italian in horror.

**So I changed this chapter a little so they're a little less OOC...enjoy~**

**((I'm sorry I haven't updated the story yet...I went through some technical frustration with my computer but it's okay now oh...and poll for 3rd chapter is up))**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia~ ((I forgot to put this in the first chapter))**

Lovino stretched as he slowly woke up. He felt…less irritable than usual, and thought that, maybe today would be a good day. Then, reality hit him in the abdomen.

Memories of the day before went through his mind. Lovino was about to jump up as he remembered that he was sleeping in the potato bastard's bed, but he then realized someone had their arms wrapped around him.

Lovino turned his head back, trying to see whose arm was holding him. He dreaded the answer, for he already knew who it was.

"Potato bastard!" Lovino said angrily, good mood gone.

Ludwig groggily started to wake up, opening his eyes slowly. The German looked down to see a very red and angry Italian glaring back.

"…Lovino?" he said uncertainly, blushing at their position.

"Let go, potato bastard!" Lovino yelled, his anger rising with his voice.

"Nein…I'm going to wait until you calm down…" Ludwig says, worried for his sanity.

"Vaffanculo, figlio di puttana!" Lovino soon turned quiet after a few more words.

"Are you calm?" Ludwig asks, still afraid the Italian will annoy him to no end today.

"Cheh, yea potato bastard," Lovino grumbles, still embarrassed to have woken up in such a way.

Ludwig gets up and starts to change, leaving a red Lovino in the bed.

As Lovino scowls at him, Ludwig gets his uniform on and slicks his hair back once again.

"Oi, bastard, what am I supposed to do all day?" Lovino asks finally.

"I don't know, just come with me for now," Ludwig sighs.

"Cheh," Lovino continues scowling, but gets up anyways.

"Here," the German passes Lovino clean clothes.

The Italian takes them and starts taking off his old clothes. Ludwig questions why he ever claimed the feisty Italian, but stops when he starts to get a bellyache.

"Let's go, potato bastard!" Lovino yells from the hallway.

Ludwig doesn't even bother looking at the Lovino as he walks out the door, and leads the Italian into the dining hall.

By the time the pair gets to their destination, Ludwig is annoyed as hell. Lovino felt the need to talk the entire time. And end every sentence with 'bastard'.

He was joyous when they finally made it to the huge, warehouse-like room.

"West!" a loud voice screeches from across the room.

Ludwig sighs, from one hell to another. At the table are his four friends, Francis, Arthur, Matthew, and

"Gilbert," the German says simply.

"How's my little bro~?" Gilbert asks, ignoring Ludwig's cold reply.

"Who is this _fleur_?" Francis asks, winking.

"This is-"Ludwig doesn't finish his sentence.

"Bastard, che cazzo?!" Lovino yells.

"Bloody frog, stop being a flirt to random people!" Arthur yells at the same time.

"Everyone calm down!" Matthew says, albeit not as loud as the others.

Ludwig gives up and sits down, leaving Arthur and Lovino to gang up on Francis. Gilbert attempts to defend Francis, while Matthew just follows Ludwig's lead.

Ludwig could already feel another bellyache coming, and a headache. 'Damn it all to hell' he thought, frustrated.

**XxSeperation of TimexX**

After calming down, Arthur and Lovino became friends, and Ludwig formally introduced them all.

"The Frenchman is Francis, that's Arthur, Matthew, and the idiot's Gilbert," Ludwig sighs, pointing at each man.

"Arthur and Mattie are callboys, like you!" Gilbert says, laughing.

Ludwig sighs, and interrupts the Italian before he explodes. "Gilbert, why must you be so irritating?"

Gilbert sticks his tongue out at the other, but Ludwig ignores him.

"So why are you here?" Matthew asks Lovino.

"Cheh, I badmouthed some military bastard," Lovino growls.

The others looked with him in shock. The Italian may have a loud mouth…but to badmouth the Army? It was unheard of.

"Wow," Gilbert said, in awe.

Suddenly, a waiter came with trays filled with food. She set the plates down in record time, and left without a word.

"Finally!" Lovino snapped, shoving food into his mouth.

Everyone else started to dig in as well, and a comfortable silence filled the table. Ludwig marveled at how delicious the food was, and finished soon after Lovino and Gilbert.

"Oh, Ludwig, you have the day off today," Francis says, suddenly.

"Okay," Ludwig replies.

With that, breakfast ends and the six go their separate ways.

**…Minor Time Skip…**

Ludwig and Lovino hung out in their room, playing Would You Rather.

"Eat a handful of hair or lick three public telephones?" Lovino asked.

"…Lick three public telephones," Ludwig said decisively, bored to death.

"I'm so bored…" Lovino finally groaned aloud.

"It's only lunchtime," Ludwig sighed.

"Then let's go!" Lovino growled, his stomach agreeing.

Ludwig chuckled, and stood up from the floor. Lovino was already at the door.

'It's like he's solely motivated by the prospect of food,' Ludwig thought to himself.

The entire time they walked to the dining hall, there was an awkward silence. Neither wanted to break it, so the tension got thicker.

When they reached the table from that morning, they sat and waited for the waiters.

"So," Lovino coughed awkwardly.

Ludwig sighed, slamming his head on the table.

"Landshark," Lovino mumbled, putting his hand on his back.

"…" Ludwig stared at him incredulously before bursting out laughing. Lovino soon joined in and tears pricked their eyes.

"What was that about?" Ludwig asked when they calmed down.

"I don't know, bastard," Lovino laughed again.

"We still have half a day to kill," Ludwig groaned.

Lovino's face lit up in realization. "Bastard!" he exclaimed, "There's a small lake by here!"

Ludwig smiled. "Oh yea, we should go!"

"Come on, slow bastard!" Lovino yelled, jumping up.

Ludwig followed more slowly as the Italian ran to their room.

**I don't own Landshark. But, here's the 2****nd**** chapter…I won't be as lazy with the third, I promise! Reviews maybe, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia~**

The others had decided to join Ludwig and Lovino, and now the six of them were making the short hike to the lake.

They were all laughing and joking around, and even Lovino's insults didn't have their usual bite.

Once they did make it to the lake, they quickly changed their clothes and jumped in.

The lake was a clear blue, and there was a worn path leading from the lake to the base. The grass was a perfect circle around the lake, and trees surrounded them beyond that. All too soon, a splash war started, and sides were soon chosen amongst the friends.

Lovino, Arthur, and Matthew banded together against Ludwig, Gilbert, and Francis. No one won, as it ended with the latter team attacking each other.

After several hours of swimming around, the six sat on the bank. They laughed and talked about little nothings, telling stories of embarrassing moments in their lives.

Even Ludwig joined in the embarrassing stories (which were mostly about Gilbert, much to the albino's chagrin).

Lovino was cursing a lot less, the others noticed, and seemed to be genuinely smiling. Ludwig and Lovino were laughing and talking with each other, making jokes.

Watching them, Gilbert got an awesome idea. One that he knew he must execute immediately and with the upmost precision.

Somehow, he got Matthew, Francis, and Arthur to follow him in ways unknown.

"Gilbert, I doubt you wanted to talk to us without some ulterior motive," Francis said, beaming.

"Kesesese~ the awesome me has decided we need to get Lovino and my stick-in-the-mud brother together," Gilbert laughed.

Matthew nodded in agreement. "There is so much sexual tension between them it's ridiculous." He said.

"Yes, I think we should help those bloody gits get together," Arthur agreed.

Meanwhile, with the other two, Lovino and Ludwig were having an awkward bonding moment, per author's demands.

Anyways…

At first, the German and Italian hadn't realized they were alone. But when they did, they were not amused.

"Damn bastards, they ditched us to have sex," Lovino hissed.

Ludwig sighed, realizing this was probably true.

"They probably did. Let's make a campfire and wait for them," Ludwig said, turning around to go back to their belongings.

Lovino followed, muttering under his breath. The two gathered fire wood and soon, a fire was blazing. They sat next to each other in awkward silence.

"This is boring," Lovino sighed, drawing randomly in the ground.

"Ja," Ludwig replied simply, stretching.

"Let's play a drinking game," Lovino suggested, pulling a beer from his bag.

Ludwig simply nodded, taking a beer from his own bag.

"Never have I ever?" Ludwig suggested when he got one.

"Fine," Lovino shrugged.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Ludwig started.

Lovino took a swig from the beer.

""Never have I ever hidden a porno under my bed." Lovino said.

Ludwig took a sip from his beer.

**…Minor separation in time…**

Lovino and Ludwig were laughing like idiots when the others found them.

After going into a detailed plan to get the two together, the four others had walked back to find said the German and Italian drunk and laughing...In the lake.

"What happened here?" Matthew asked, watching them splash around like children.

"I don't know, but this totally helps the plan!" Gilbert said, smiling evilly.

France and Arthur were laughing in the background, holding their sides.

"They drank all the beer!" Arthur laughed.

The two kept messing around; unaware of the group that was plotting their future together. But, after ten more minutes of plotting, Ludwig noticed the others.

"Bruder!" Ludwig called, waving at the group.

Gilbert got stars in his eyes. "He hasn't said that since he was a little kid!" Gilbert cooed, smiling like an idiot.

"Come on, we should head back," Matthew said, grabbing their things.

Arthur helped the Canadian, while Francis and Gilbert got the other two. Once Lovino and Ludwig were out of the water, they made their trek back, starting Gilbert's first phase of the plan.

**…Minor separation in time…**

Ludwig and Lovino were somehow separated from the group again. Luckily, they had sobered up enough not to get too lost. But, it was dark and they were going in circles.

"Do you know where we are, yet, bastard?" Lovino asked.

"Nein," Ludwig responded, a headache from both their predicament and hangover forming.

Lovino held his head in his hand, a headache forming. When Lovino heard a strange noise, he cursed and got closer to Ludwig. 'So whatever it was could eat the damn potato bastard first' Lovino rationalized to himself.

"It's just leaves," Ludwig attempted to reassure the smaller man.

"Cheh, I knew that, bastard," Lovino hissed, but jumped again when another noise emitted from his left.

'This is going to be a long night' Ludwig thought to himself. 'Why couldn't I get someone who would be of some use in this situation?'

Lovino saw something lying in the middle of the road. "What's that?" he asked, walking up to the thing.

The brunette's eyes widened when he realized it was a boy.

"Hey!" Lovino said, picking up the small kid.

The boy slowly woke up, his eyes widening as he realized he was being held.

He had light brown hair tied in a ponytail, and green eyes. He wore a green vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. He also had green pants with brown boots, and a brown cloak. He must have been around eight.

"Who are you?" He asked, wriggling out of Lovino's grasp.

"I could ask you the same thing-!" Lovino yelled.

"I am Ludwig, that is Lovino," Ludwig interrupted Lovino's rant.

"My name is Elizaveta Héderváry," the…girl (?) said.

"What are you doing out here at night?" Ludwig asked.

"… My mama never came home, I went looking for her and got lost myself," the child explained, as she relayed this information, she started crying, tears falling down her face, and Lovino and Ludwig started panicking. They had no idea how to make the kid stop.

"Em…don't worry kid, you can come with us, we'll help you find your mama," Lovino said awkwardly, mentally cursing.

"J-ja, you can rest and eat and you'll find your mutter in no time!" Ludwig added.

Elizaveta calmed down soon after. "Okay, lead the way," she said once she had done so.

"We're lost, actually," Lovino said, trying hard not to curse in front of the little kid.

"Well, that isn't good. I mean, you are supposed to be adults. What use are you if you can't find your way around a forest?" Elizaveta asked.

Lovino's fists clenched and Ludwig realized he would have to intervene.

"Well, let's just keep going forward and see if we make it," Ludwig suggested.

So, the trio set off to find the base. They were walking for a good two hours when they finally made it, and Ludwig was holding a sleeping Elizaveta. Lovino and Ludwig didn't say anything as they set the small girl down on the bed and fell asleep themselves, exhausted.

**So, I've finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long...Anyways, Hungary is in this story, now! Reviews, please? with awesome on top? Oh, and I've kind of lost all ideas for this...I had one, then I lost it...I'm open for any suggestions, just PM me~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia~**

A few weeks later, Matthew and Arthur were discussing different ideas on how to get Lovino and Ludwig together. They already had four plans finished, but the fifth was another back-up (just in case).

Gilbert and Francis were at training with Ludwig, Lovino was taking a siesta with Elizaveta.

"We'll get Elizaveta's help in plan one and three," Arthur said, as Elizaveta agreed to help earlier.

Matthew sighed as they called the 'meeting' to a close. "We did more alone in a day than with the two idiots in weeks," he said, although there was no malice in his words.

Mostly because it was true, whenever all four of them tried plotting; it usually ended in Matthew and Arthur trying to get the Gilbert and Francis to pay attention.

"Well, when they get back from training we might as well execute the plans ourselves," Arthur mused.

"Yes," Matthew agreed.

Meanwhile, Lovino was waking up from his siesta, unaware of the plotting for his love life.

He decided to let Elizaveta stay asleep, as she looked so peaceful.

Lovino went to the dining hall, ate lunch, and walked back to his room, in a good mood. This was, of course, ruined when he was met with a surprise.

Ludwig was looking around the bedroom, seemingly frantic.

"What's wrong, bastard?" Lovino asked nonchalantly.

"Matthew said Elizaveta was missing," Ludwig said, worry filling his tone.

Lovino panicked, naturally. He instantly regretted letting Elizaveta stay. She must've woken up and seen he was gone! She could've started looking for him in the base! She could be lost, or have been in an accident!

"Fucking shit! What the fuck happened when I was gone, damn it?!" Lovino yelled.

Suddenly, Matthew and Arthur arrived, seizing control of the situation.

"We'll go look in the rooms, you two go look outside!" Arthur commanded.

Ludwig nodded and half-dragged Lovino out of the room.

**…**

"Well, Elizaveta, you can come out now," Matthew said in his room.

"Is it going to work?" the small girl asked, coming out of her hiding place.

"Of course it is!" Arthur declared, "They'll be together if it's the last thing we do!"

"And, we're going to lock them in their room alone for a few days if this doesn't work," Matthew added.

**…**

Ludwig and Lovino looked on the base grounds, Elizaveta wasn't anywhere.

They were silent in the search, both equally worried for the young girl.

They thoroughly searched everywhere until, finally, they arrived at the entrance of the garden, an elaborate bridge made of stone.

As the two made their way over the bridge, Lovino noticed a familiar figure hunched in the middle.

"F-Feli?" the Italian whispered in disbelief.

The other man turned, his brown eyes meeting Lovino's hazel.

"Lovi!" the smaller man ran up to the Italian.

"Feli!" Lovino smiled, hugging his younger brother back.

That is, until he noticed his brother was crying.

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked, worry evident on his face as he held Feliciano an arm's length away.

"I-it's grandpa Rome!" Feliciano sobbed," He's dying!"

Lovino's heart skipped a beat. His grandfather was…dying?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I've been on a break from school, and I was lazy the entire time! Anyways… This story is almost over~ I feel really bad for making Rome die, though…But it was him or Spain and…I couldn't bring myself to do it… Ah yes, but don't worry, Germano will happen before this is over! Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Lovino and Feliciano ran to their village as fast as they could, Ludwig stayed behind to tell the others.

Lovino was in a state of disbelief. He hated his nonno…but for him to be dying… Lovino shook the thoughts from his mind and focused on running faster.

'Damn bastard…dying now…' Lovino thought, but he was truly worried for the man.

Soon, Lovino and Feli made it to the village. They quickly scurried through the busy streets and to Lovino's old home.

They crashed into the living room and up some stairs, to Grandpa's Rome's room. Feliciano hung back as Lovino ran in.

Lovino stopped, staring at the frail form of his nonno. The man's once muscular build was no more, and his curly brunette hair was matted and dull. His hazel eyes didn't have the same light to them. Rome now had a full beard, not the usual scruff.

Lovino choked out a sob. He couldn't stand to see the once great man like this. The Italian stared, and flinched when the man turned his head to look at his grandson.

The frail man coughed, horrid things that shook his entire being mercilessly.

"Lovi…" he whispered, his lips turning upward in a smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Nonno, what happened?" Lovino asked, tears filling his eyes.

"I wanted to…apologize to you. I… wasn't a good nonno to you, I showed favoritism towards Feliciano, and didn't love you enough," Rome said, frowning as he progressed.

"Damn it, bastard, you aren't going to die! So stop acting like it!" Lovino yelled.

Rome smiled again, sadly shaking his head.

"I am going to die. I just wanted you to know…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you any different just because of your mother," Rome continued,"I understand if you hate me."

Lovino shook his head violently. "I don't hate you… nonno… why did you have to get sick?"

Rome chuckled, petting his grandson's hair, careful to avoid his sensitive curl. They sat in silence until another coughing fit erupted from Rome.

Feliciano came in, giving Rome some medicine to help him go to sleep.

"Come on, Lovi. We need to let him rest. I made dinner," Feliciano said, not his usual bubbly self.

Lovino stood up and numbly followed his younger brother. After the dinner of pasta, Lovino went to his old room, falling into a troubled sleep.

Grandpa Rome died that night.

**. . .**

Lovino walked into his nonno's room, stopping short when he saw that his grandfather wasn't moving.

Lovino stared until he couldn't watch the still face of his nonno. He turned and ran, ignoring Feliciano's cries for him to stop.

Tears flowed down the Italian's face as he ran out of his old home. Lovino didn't know where he was going until he reached the lake.

He wanted the good memories of that day to come back. He wanted his friends, Matthew, Arthur, Gilbert, Francis, Elizaveta… But, most of all… he wanted Ludwig there.

Lovino curled into a ball and cried in grief. He didn't care how his grandfather treated him in the past, he was still his nonno.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was frantically searching for his brother. He ran back to the Army base, searching for someone who would know his older brother enough to know where he'd gone.

As the young Italian reached the entrance, he saw a familiar blonde come out of the wide double doors.

"Hey!" Feliciano desperately called out to the man, running frantically towards him.

"…Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, recognizing him as Lovino's younger brother.

"Lovino… he ran away!" Feliciano blubbered, "I can't find him anywhere in the city!"

But, Ludwig was already running, not hearing the last part.

Once Ludwig reached the city, he looked in every public place, and knocked on every door to ask people if they had seen the Italian.

No one had.

As Ludwig looked in another pub, he realized where Lovino would be. The lake; ever since they went with the others, Lovino's wanted to go back. He would be there…

Ludwig was off once again, this time to the lake. He ran on and on, worried about Lovino. He didn't know why…but the thought of Lovino being hurt made the German feel more worried than he'd ever been in his life.

The more Ludwig thought about it, the more anxious and depressed he felt, so he pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

Finally, Ludwig came to the end of the trail and to the lake. He saw Lovino curled on the floor, and he ran to his side.

"Lovino!" Ludwig yelled, panicked.

Lovino opened his eyes slowly, shock filling them once he saw Ludwig was right there in front of him.

"Ludwig?" Lovino asked, confusion filling his face.

"Mein Gott! I thought you were dead!" Ludwig said in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Lovino asked, still very much confused.

"Feliciano told me you ran away…so I looked for you and came here," Ludwig explained.

"You were…worried about me?" Lovino asked.

Ludwig nodded, blushing lightly at the confession. "Ich liebe dich," Ludwig told the Italian, "I love you, Lovino."

Lovino turned as red as a tomato, trying to process this new fact.

After a few seconds, Ludwig started to get up; taking the silence as rejection.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know," Ludwig said, turning around.

"W-wait," Lovino stammered, grasping Ludwig's sleeves.

Ludwig looked at the smaller man.

"You should wait for someone to reply before walking off, bastard," Lovino said, somehow getting redder.

Ludwig blinked. "Ti amo," Lovino said, and then proceeded to stand up on his tippy-toes to give the German a kiss.

Ludwig quickly deepened it, and they stood there for a few long seconds, passionately kissing each other.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart for air.

"So what now?" Lovino asked.

"Let's go back to the base," Ludwig showed a rare smirk.

Lovino blushed, but nodded.

The pair started the walk back, holding hands.

* * *

**Blerg, I'm so sorry that took forever. So, this fanfic is almost finished~ just a few more chapters left~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hetalia~**

**WARNING! Yaoi, lemon... Don't like don't read!**

Lovino splayed himself across the bed, thinking about the days earlier events. After the two came back from the lake, they told the rest about what happened and…them.

They had cheered, saying something about they had waited for this moment. Gilbert pouted, saying something about his plan being 'awesome' and the others being 'so unawesome'.

Elizaveta had been there, admitting that she had hidden on purpose. Now, she was staying with Matthew and Gilbert for the night.

Lovino, currently, was musing about what to do now. He wanted to have sex with Ludwig, but would the German go for it?

Lovino thought of all the awkward things that could happen as a result of the Italian's decision. As Lovino thought of these things, Ludwig was in the bathroom taking a shower.

'Oh well! I'm going to do it! To hell with it!' Lovino thought determinedly.

Lovino marched up to the bathroom door, his curl twitching at the thought of what he was about to do. Lovino shook said thoughts from his head and quietly opened the door.

((AN: WARNING! LEMON! DON'T LIKE, SKIP TO OTHER AUTHOR NOTE))

Ludwig was in the process of putting his usual black muscle shirt on, his hair still damp from his shower.

"Hey Lovino, I'm done," Ludwig said, blushing slightly as he started to exit.

"O-Oi, bastard! Wait!" Lovino said, grabbing Ludwig's arm.

"Yes?" Ludwig asked, curiosity showing on his face.

Lovino blushed darkly before crashing his lips to the blonde's. Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise, but after a few moments he started to kiss back.

They fought for dominance, but Ludwig won. He shoved Lovino to the wall, still kissing. After a few more seconds, they break for air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ludwig pants, looking at the Italian closely.

"Yes," Lovino growled, his eyes filled with lust as he pulled off the other's shirt.

Ludwig returned the favor, and took one of the nubs in his mouth, gently nipping and sucking on it. Lovino gasped at the act, and a slight moan escaped his lips.

Ludwig took the other in his forefinger and thumb, and Lovino moaned again, this time louder. Ludwig felt around him with his other hand until he found his prize: a bottle of lube.

He stopped his assault on Lovino's nipples as he slipped off the other's pants. Lovino's boxers followed soon after, revealing the Italian's erect length. Ludwig grabbed it and started to slowly pump. Lovino threw his head back in ecstasy, but Ludwig soon stopped this as well.

Lovino mewled at the loss as Ludwig spread the lube on three digits. After which he started to tease Lovino's entrance.

"S-stop t- ah t-easing!" Lovino mewled as Ludwig continued to tease him.

Finally, Ludwig inserted a digit, then the second. He stretched Lovino and made scissoring motions, stretching the Italian as much as he could before he inserted the final digit.

After a few more seconds of this, he took out all three digits, leaving Lovino mewling at the loss. Ludwig readied himself at the other's entrance before thrusting his entirety into the smaller.

Lovino screamed at the intrusion, arching his back as Ludwig pumped in and out of him. The German waited for Lovino to adjust to him before slowly pumping in and out of him.

But, Ludwig started to gain speed as he neared his climax.

"Ludwig! I'm gonna..." Lovino didn't need to finish, as Ludwig nodded.

"One second, mein liebe," he grunted as he thrust hard inside Lovi as hard as he could before they came, shouting the other's name.

Ludwig pulled out of Lovino with a pop, and Lovino sighed in content.

They didn't say anything as they walked to their bad and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello, guys...adfsghfhgllerg This is my fist lemon, so please don't be too harsh. So I wanted to know if you guys would like Mpreg for this story, so please state your opinion in a review or something, I love them~. Reviews, please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Lovino groaned as he woke up, his backside sore. Ludwig was still sleeping next to him.

'Why does it…' Lovino didn't finish the thought as memories rushed into his mind. He turned a dark scarlet as last night's events replayed in his mind.

Without looking at the sleeping form of Ludwig, Lovino quickly walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and changing.

Ludwig was still sleeping as Lovino started walking to the dining hall, limping slightly.

The Italian ignored the looks he was receiving from Francis and Gilbert as he sat at the table.

"So, how was your night~?" Francis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the younger man.

"What do you mean?" Elizaveta asked innocently as Arthur and Matthew covered her ears.

Lovino turned a violent red before stuttering a reply. Gilbert and Francis giggled like school girls at the reaction.

"Wait…how do you two bastards know…that?" Lovino asked angrily, still blushing.

"Ohononon~ we can see l'amour from miles away, mon italien peu~" Francis smiled cheekily.

"Kesesese~ yea, and I'm Luddy's big Bruder, of course I know!" Gilbert laughed.  
"They watched you," Matthew sighed.

Lovino blushed even darker, yelling at the two. They were interrupted by Ludwig sitting down sleepily next to Lovino.

Said Italian turned his wrath onto him.

"Bastard! Che cazzo?! The two bastards were watching!" Lovino shrieked, effectively waking up the blonde.

"You two were watching?" Ludwig asked frowning; then proceeding started lecturing the two.

Lovino started yelling in a string of Italian, Francis was crying dramatically, and Gilbert was laughing.

'Why must this happen to me?' Arthur and Matthew were thinking at the same time.

**…Two Months Later…**

Lovino sighed as he lay sprawled on Matthew's bed next to Arthur and Mattie.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Matthew asked; face down next to the Italian.

"It's Elizaveta, she always goes to play outside, and stays there for hours. I wonder what she does," Lovino mused.

"Hmm… she does spend a lot of time out there," Arthur looked thoughtful.

"Maybe we should follow her to see what she does?" Matthew asked playfully.

"That's a great idea!" Lovino and Arthur said at the same time, motherly instincts kicking in.

"You two aren't serious, eh?!" Matthew gasped, but the pair _was_ serious.

So, the trio set forth to see what Elizaveta did in her free time. They started looking in the garden, as that was where she said she was.

"There!" Arthur nudged Lovino to look to the left where Elizaveta was talking to someone.

The trio hid in a thick bush where they could still see the nine year old.

"Who is she talking to?" Matthew wondered aloud, curiosity causing him to forget that he didn't want to follow the Hungarian girl.

"I think it's another little kid," Lovino observed, suspicion filling his face.

"It's a little boy," Arthur agreed, taking in the other child's appearance.

Said boy was a brunette, with a mole next to his mouth. He wore dark purple clothing, and had the groomed appearance of an aristocrat.

"Bastard!"

Lovino had caught sight of the boy, as well. He also noticed how happy Elizaveta looked. The Brit and Italian huffed, wanting to 'protect' Elizaveta from the 'corruptive' boy.

Matthew noticed the look on the two men and attempted to defuse their anger.

"They're children, he can't corrupt her," he attempted to get to the two stubborn adults.

After thinking this over, the other two begrudgingly nodded in agreement and they started listening in on the conversation.

"I brought snacks to eat," the boy said.

"Awesome!" Elizaveta laughed.

**…LATER…**

"So, Elizaveta how was your day?" Lovino asked as the little girl walked into the room.

Ludwig looked up from reading his book to look suspiciously at the Italian. The German had never heard Lovino sound so nonchalant. It was unsettling.

"Fine, I was in the garden."

"Oh?" Lovino said, "What did you do?"

"Hm…? Oh, nothing much,"

"Oh, really? So you were all alone, spending hours outside… doing nothing?"

"Eh?"

Ludwig watched the exchange with keen interest. Lovino looked like a mother trying to get the child to admit to something… knowing. That was what Lovino was right then.

"Lovino?" Ludwig asked uncertainly.

"So, who were you with, today?" Lovino asked.

"…A boy from the nearby village," Elizaveta said finally.

"What was his name?" Lovino asked, going back to reclining on his chair.

Ludwig suppressed laughter; Lovino looked like an Italian mafia boss interrogating some poor soul.

"Roderich Edelstein," Elizaveta said, looking to Ludwig for answers.

Ludwig only shrugged, confused himself. Lovino remained reclined on the chair, looking pleased with himself.

"I'm going to Uncle Matthew's room…" Elizaveta turn and ran off, an air of confusion following her.

"What was that, Lovi?" Ludwig asked from the bed.

Lovino got up and got into the bed next to his German lover.

"Arthur, Matthew, and I spied on Elizaveta; we saw her talking to this Roderich character," Lovino explained, "Now, I'm going to take a siesta."

Ludwig chuckled, kissing Lovino softly on the lips.

"I think I'll take a siesta, too," Ludwig said, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

...Two Weeks Earlier…

Elizaveta wandered around the forest, looking for her ball. It had somehow gone over the garden fence and now she couldn't find it.

"Excuse me, but is this your ball?" a young voice piped up from behind her.

The Hungarian girl turned around, coming face to face with a boy around her age. He was holding the ball in one hand and holding his head in the other.

"Yes, thank you," Elizaveta replied, taking the ball.

"I've never seen you around the village…who are you?" the boy asked.

"I live in the army base, I'm Elizaveta Héderváry," the nine year old said, holding out her hand.

"Roderich Edelstein," the boy took Elizaveta's and shook it.

"Why are you out here all alone?" the Hungarian girl asked.

"Exploring the forest, and you?"

"Looking for my ball…"

For hours, they talked about little nothings, but were never bored. Finally, Elizaveta noticed how late it had gotten.

"I have to go!" she cried, jumping up.

"Wait," Roderich said, holding on to her cloak, "Can we play, tomorrow?"

Elizaveta smiled, even though she was in a hurry.

"Yes, we'll meet here, okay?" she said.

"Yes!"

**So, I'm still undecided about the Mpreg… I thought this would be cute, though… Reviews, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia~**

…12 years later…

Lovino rolled his eyes as he downed his fifth glass of wine. Alcohol was everywhere, not just in the Italian's hand.

Gilbert and Ludwig each had their German beer, Francis and Matthew was sharing the red wine with Lovino, and Arthur had a glass of rum.

Why were they all getting effectively drunk, you ask? It was Lovino's birthday, so everyone had gotten their favorite alcoholic beverage and came to Ludwig and Lovino's house.

A few years before, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Francis had left the military life and had moved in to their own houses.

Lovino stood up; swaying slightly as familiar knocking came from the door.

"Oi, who is it?" Lovino slurred as he opened said door.

"Ve~, happy birthday, Fratello!" Feli laughed as he hugged his brother.

"Hello, Lovino," Elizaveta said from behind the Italians.

Lovino shoved his brother off before hugging the Hungarian woman.

Roderich stood awkwardly as Lovino shook his hand- grudgingly, of course. The trio followed Lovino into the house.

Since six of the guests were already drunk, greetings were short and slurred. But, the new guests soon got their own drinks and joined the others in their celebration.

It wasn't long after before they were all passed out, exhausted from their drunken daze.

Not a few hours later, Lovino woke up with a slight hangover. 'Damn, this is annoying,' he thought as he went to find some aspirin.

As Lovino held his head in his hands in the kitchen, a hand patted his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Ludwig asked as he sat down next to his lover.

"Yes… don't you have a hangover, too, bastard?" Lovino scowled.

"… Nein?" Ludwig answered, unsure of what Lovino's reaction would be.

"God damn potato bastard, you're lucky I have a hangover," Lovino growled, not bothering to look up.

Ludwig sighed in relief, rubbing Lovino's back comfortingly. Lovino groaned, cursing everything.

"You should sleep it off," Ludwig suggested, helping Lovino up from his chair.

"Meh," Lovino said, allowing Ludwig to lead him to their bedroom.

As Lovino laid down under his sheets, Ludwig decided to take a nap as well. The silent room was, of course, interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Lovino, Ludwig?" Elizaveta asked from the doorframe.

"Hmm?" Lovino groaned, peeking from beneath the blankets.

"Yes?" Ludwig asked.

"I just wanted to tell you guys… Roderich proposed to me a week ago~!" Elizaveta said excitedly, looking expectantly at Lovino.

"Okay…" the Italian sighed, closing his eyes once again.

Ludwig and Elizaveta looked with shock, not expecting such a peaceful-

"WHAT?!" Lovino yelled, jumping up from the bed.

Elizaveta and Ludwig looked relieved at the 'normal' response… that is, until Lovino started a rant in a mix of English and Italian.

Ludwig let out a rare smile. Lovi hasn't changed in all the years he's known him, although the German wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Oi! Bastard?! Are you even listening to me?!" Lovino yelled as Elizaveta laughed.

Ludwig nodded seriously as Lovino continued ranting, decidedly glad that some things would never change.

**Blerg… fail ending is a fail. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been seriously sick lately and wasn't able to finish this. I was going to make it a little longer, but… meh… I feel like the story would go downhill from here.**

**Ah yes, but I'm gonna start a new fanfic sometime when I get better, hope you like it~!**


End file.
